


Returned

by Ryhalla



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Rai took a long ass nap, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryhalla/pseuds/Ryhalla
Summary: When Raizel gazed out his window in Lukedonia, things were always changing. The birds, the trees, the sky, they all gradually changed under his quiet vigil. Now when he looked out at the world he could see that far more had changed than he ever anticipated. Humans had come far in 820 years.820 years. Raizel frowned at the number. His race may have been an old one, but even to them that wasn’t exactly a small amount of time. To think the fight with Muzuka had put him to sleep for so long. From the hollow feeling in his chest he had the sinking impression it wasn’t long enough.





	Returned

Frankenstein removed his glasses with a sigh and rolled back from his desk. He stared down at his paperwork without truly seeing it. He’d been sorting through applications and forms for so long that the words were blurring together. All he wanted to do was go home.  
  
_To what?_ A demonic voice whispered. _An empty house? All the money and time in the world isn’t going to fill the void of what you’ve lost. He’s never coming back you know? Immortality doesn’t seem so great now huh? You’re going to be alone for all eternity._  
  
He uselessly shook his head to clear their chatter. _He must have really let himself go for Dark Spear to be this vocal_, he thought as he ran a hand down his face. How long had he been doing this?  
  
A knock at the door pulled Frankenstein back into reality. Sitting up straighter he called, “Come in.”  
  
Frankenstein instantly recognized the red headed student that walked in. Han Shinwu. He was a kind child but he always seemed to be getting into one mess or another.  
  
“Shinwu, what brings you here? Are you in trouble again?” he joked, welcoming the distraction from the voices in his head.  
  
“Well, not this time.” Shinwu said, awkwardly rubbing his head. “I brought a transfer student.”  
  
“A transfer student?” he asked, puzzled. How strange. He hadn’t received any notice about one.  
  
“Mr. Park told me to take him to you,” Shinwu continued.  
  
“I see, thank you. You may go to class before it’s too late.”  
  
“Okay,” he said, taking his leave.  
  
Outside his office he could hear Shinwu whispering to the new student, “Go inside, I’m off to class.”  
  
The transfer student didn’t immediately enter so Frankenstein took a moment to double check the pile before him.  
  
“There should've been paperwork sent in if there was a transfer.” Dealing with that would be a headache and a half if it got lost somewhere. There was a procedure to these sort of things. They couldn't have just anyone waltz into the school. And here he thought he made it clear to his staff how important communication was.  
  
_I suppose incompetence never changes no matter what century it was_, he thought with a frown.  
  
He looked up to see who this student was and he shot out of his chair when he saw the answer. Frankenstein barely noticed the papers slip out of his hands onto the desk in a disheveled pile. He could scarcely believe his eyes.  
  
“It’s been a while...” a quiet voice murmured. The language was ancient and Frankenstein hadn’t spoken it in centuries yet every syllable rang through him with resounding clarity. “Frankenstein.”  
  
Without consciously willing his legs to do so he found himself striding forward to throw his arms around his visitor in a vise tight hug. Frankenstein felt pin pricks in his eyes when he felt them return the gesture. _He’s real! It’s not a dream! He’s back! He’s finally back!_  
  
“Master..!”  
  
***  
  
Frankenstein fought the urge to fidget as he watched his Master stand by the large window. All he wanted was to crush his Master into his arms and never let him out of his sight. To protect him and make up for his failures all those centuries ago. But he held back. He silently berated himself for allowing such a lapse in control. Honestly, invading his Master’s personal space like that. What was he thinking? Though He may have returned the hug, Frankenstein didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Instead he tried to focus on getting Master used to the 21st century. There was a plethora of things to cover but he decided to start with the simplest one by showing his Master his new quarters. This room had the largest window in the house so of course Frankenstein’s first thought was to give it to Him. Him. Cadis Etrama di Raizel. He’d been back for hours now and Frankenstein could still scarcely believe it. The whole day had gone by in a blur as he made preparations for his Master to attend Ye Ran. Still, as much as he’d love to celebrate something was...off about his Master.  
  
His Master had a very distinct presence. His aura pressed down on you like the midday sun, completely enveloping you in its warmth. It somehow managed to be comforting despite its stifling nature. For Frankenstein to not even notice his Master until he was right in front of him was just.... Something was wrong. Beneath the wonder and his usual solemn tranquility He looked...sad. The only time he’d ever seen his Master this distraught was when he first met him in that desolate mansion of his. The emptiness that seemed to permeate from His very soul brought back bitter memories of those first few years Frankenstein spent without his master. Searching aimlessly as decades turned to centuries. Any clues always led to more disappointment: still he searched on.  
  
Frankenstein hoped the familiar act of standing by the window would help ease the shock of waking up in a different time period. This Korean city wasn’t anything like the forests of Lukedonia but it was the best he could do. Frankenstein wondered if He liked the view.  
  
**  
  
The city was awash with twinkling lights, full of humans all rushing about despite the late hour. Metal boxes took their passengers to their destinations faster than any carriage Raizel had seen before. "Cars" Frankenstein had called them when he saw his Master staring in wonder at them. When Raizel gazed out his window in Lukedonia, things were always changing. The birds, the trees, the sky, they all gradually changed under his quiet vigil. Now when he looked out at the world he could see that far more than he ever anticipated had changed. Humans had come far in 820 years.  
  
820 years. Raizel frowned at the number. His race may have been an old one, but even to them that wasn’t exactly a small amount of time. To think the fight with Muzuka had put him to sleep for so long. From the hollow feeling in his chest he had the sinking impression it wasn’t long enough. Thinking of his friend brought a dull throbbing ache so he pushed it aside to tend to a more pressing matter.  
  
Raizel could feel the storm of emotions roiling within his servant. Relief and happiness were the most prominent. Frankenstein’s embrace had taken him by surprise though it wasn’t an unwelcome one. But his reaction only emphasized the sheer extent of Raizel’s mistake. Unintentional or not he’d left his Bonded alone far too long. If the scenery before him hadn’t convinced him of how long he’d been asleep, the anxiety and exhaustion emanating from Frankenstein would have. He was trying to hide it but Raizel could still feel them gathering in a great swell threatening to overtake him.  
  
“Frankenstein,” he murmured softly.  
  
“Yes, Master?” Frankenstein immediately asked.

Raizel turned around to search his eager face. Always happy to serve, happy to indulge whatever whims crossed Raizel's mind. Happy to spend 800 years of his life searching for the one he was soul bound to. Now there was an unbearable thought. Frankenstein wandering the world alone, desperately trying to follow their bond but never being able to pin point where it led. They both stopped aging long ago but there were lines on Frankenstein’s face he didn’t remember. 

_I stole centuries from your life_, Raizel dejectedly thought. He knew how focused his servant got when it came to him. He likely didn't spend time on much else. _Although_, he suddenly remembered with a smidgen of hope, _there was that school_. Raizel could only pray he had more projects like it over the years. He was careful to not let these thoughts carry over to Frankenstein; he really didn't need more stress regarding him right now.

Raizel suddenly felt his heart swell with gratitude for the man who freely gave for so little in return. He abandoned his spot at the window to be closer to Frankenstein. He'd spent enough time away from his side. As soon as he was nearby he threw his arms around his neck. Frankenstein stiffened in surprise, unused to Raizel being so wholly unreserved, but definitely not complaining. He knew it was out of sorts for him, but if humans could change then why couldn't he? If their meeting before was anything to go by, Frankenstein certainly needed it. They both did. 

Maybe it was the way Frankenstein was staring at him, waiting for an order as if it was the most precious thing he could ever receive. Maybe it was the way it was harder to breathe than it used to be. Maybe it was realizing that most everyone he knew was dead that it all just felt like too much. Raizel wanted to cry. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to reassure that he'd never leave but he knew that'd be a lie and he couldn't hurt his servant like that. Not again. But all of those felt wrong so instead he said the only thing he could.

“Thank you for waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wish the beginning of Noblesse had at least one hug. They were so nonchalant during their reunion its weird lol.
> 
> I'm only used to writing essays so short stories are entirely new waters. Writing tips are appreciated <3
> 
> edit: I rewrote the ending and made myself sad. I recently saw the Steven Universe movie and listening to Drift Away on loop kinda reminded me of Frankenstein and suddenly things I had trouble writing before just spilled out. This story feels more complete now so I'm glad I did lol.


End file.
